Parchesi - Parcheesi
by Mini Goat
Summary: While Sam and Jack have a nice steak dinner Janet and Daniel share a revelation


**_AN:_**_ simultaneous to __**Topaz**__ but not as sexy._

**Parchesi - Parcheesi**

They sat in his apartment sharing a bottle of white wine. "Ok so explain this to me. They have been doing what?"

He stared at his glass of cold white whine thoughtfully. "Well, it seems to be mostly team nights as I haven't seen them doing anything offworld or on base though it would be pretty easy to hide doing it on base as he has his own quarters."

"Get to the point."

"Ok, er, well we usually drink quite a lot on team night, Sam and Jack especially and usually we play poker half the night or watch movies. Once in a while we play a board game."

"The point Daniel. Get to it."

"Yah, well, more often than not once they think Teal'c and I are asleep they end up on the couch making out like teenagers."

"And how long has this been going on and you just never thought to mention it?"

"I didn't figured it mattered. It's not like they are dating and I'm pretty sure I'd know if they went any further than making out."

"Daniel." Janet said patently. "We've been trying to get these two to hook up for months now and you neglect to mention that they are already hooking up!" She glared. "How long has this been going on?" she demanded.

"Um.." he hedged.

"Spill it Jackson or so help me I'll use my Jack sized needles on you next time."

He put his hands up in surrender. "The first time I noticed it was after Edora."

"Oh. OH! Well that explains a lot."

"Huh? Like what?"

"You men are so dense. She about killed herself getting him back and it was really obvious as to why which was why I decided they needed to be together but when we got there he was already doing the hokey pokey with that Laria woman." She snarled the other woman's name.

"Funny you should mention that. Jack told me later that he'd gone to apologize to her for the night before. Seems she'd expected a bit more, eh, personal attention from him and he passed out because by the time she got him receptive enough with alcohol, he'd gotten really drunk." He shook his head. "Oh and I guess when she tried to kiss him he said Sam."

Janet fell back into the cushions laughing. "Good. I'm glad Sam can cock block a tramp from light years away."

"She was coming on really strong even when Sam was right there."

"Oh trust me. I know. After he got back I came over and she told me all about it while she threw things at walls. Mostly breakable things."

"I wondered why she redecorated." He mused. "So anyways she was really... civil towards him for about a week."

"And then what?"

"No idea. It was bothering him enough to say something to me so I told him he should thank her for bringing him home if he hadn't already and say he was sorry for not being more firm about not being interested in Laria."

"How did that go?" she asked him as she sipped her wine.

"I assume good. He came back looking more himself and Sam stopped being civil."

"I hate when she's like that. It's never just the person she's mad at. She creates a wave of icicles around everyone she contacts when she's in that mood."

He nodded in agreement. "I got the same answer from both of them afterwards. That they were 'fine' and everything went back to normal after that except for the making out on team nights."

"Oh my god I think I know what happened." Janet said excitedly.

He toasted her. "Do share Watson."

"I bet they had a HUGE fight that weekend but the kind where you yell while you over share the truth and end up in each other's pants and it freaked them out so now they have a personal rule that they only make out when you guys are there so they don't go over the line again."

"You think they?"

"Oh yah I do."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because that's what I'd do in their place if I had the hots for someone I couldn't be with."

"So we've pretty much been wasting our time with this project then haven't we."

"I wouldn't say that. We've had fun and I swear I heard someone in Jack's bathroom the other day when I was looking for Sam and couldn't find her."

"Why were you looking in his quarters anyway?"

"I told you I couldn't find her and I'd checked everywhere else. Also he didn't have a stitch of clothing on and was freshly showered. Come to think of it though, I could be wrong."

"Why do you say that?

"He didn't smell like a guy that had just been plowing the fields. Even freshly showered I can still smell that on a person, especially in the room they'd have just done it in."

"Well that's educational and terrifying." Daniel admitted.

She laughed and refilled her glass. "So since they apparently already have something going on and we don't need to do anything to nudge them together what do you suppose we do with our time?" She gave him a suggestive smile.

"Parcheesi?"

She cocked her head at him and gave him an odd look. "Sure."

**_To continue this story please head over to AO3 Mini_Goat to read Raghabat - Desires _**


End file.
